Why do I notice you?
by Miraya Kia
Summary: What happens when Gokudera starts realizing he feels something towards Yamamoto? 8059 YamaGoku


**I have absolutely no idea where that came from XD**

**Note: **This is probably a little bit of OC. And I definitely don't own anything of KHR.

* * *

He was noticing Yamamoto, and that was really scary. Gokudera had no idea when it started at all. Well, of course he _did_ notice the baseball idiot before, who wouldn't? Yamamoto Takeshi was always smiling or laughing, talking about lots of things, lots of unimportant things and annoying things, was more lively than any ordinary person _could_ be, was way too good-hearted and friendly. Everyone noticed him.

But the way Hayato started to notice him was slightly different. Sometimes, he actually caught himself watching the dark-haired teen intensely – in the classroom, outside, during the baseball practice. Whenever he had a chance, his eyes turned after his classmate. And he later wanted to kill himself for that.

It's just watching, nothing bad can come from watching other people. He could always make something up, any excuse for looking at Yamamoto would be okay. After all, the other boy was rather stupid and would believe _everything_ he was told.

Making up a reason for those light touches each time Yamamoto got close enough to provide him this chance was quite easy too. Besides, Gokudera doubted he noticed those. When Yamamoto welcomed him and Tsuna with that embrace, he would grab his hand and take it off his shoulder. Sometimes, he would push Yamamoto away with his shoulder or hand and brush of his hand during their ways from or to school. Most of it was ordinary, something everyone would get accustomed to. They were supposed to be friends anyway, and friends do touch each other sometimes.

But there was _no_ excuse for the thoughts the Mafioso was having recently. His mind was trying to trick him, or something, but he usually won over it. When it happened in class, he would just bite on his pen or pull his hair to snap out of it or clench one of his dynamites in his hand or play with his pack of smokes. Anything was good, as long as it didn't contain Yamamoto. That was in the class. The most terrifying thoughts, though, usually came in the time of their P.E. class for the last couple weeks. When they were changing, exactly.

When Gokudera got even a glimpse of Yamamoto's shirtless body or his underwear, something wrong happened in him. He would always think about how that skin of his would feel under Hayato's fingers or how it would _taste_ on his tongue. He could see himself approaching the baseball lover, touching his muscles and pressing them close enough not to leave the tiniest space between them. And he was daydreaming about what Yamamoto would call out to him like when he did it, how he would touch him back. When the thoughts became too impossible, or too embarrassing, he would smack his own face and better look far far away from his classmate.

After time, when these fantasies, these dreams and daydreams, became unbearable, Hayato decided to avoid the dark-haired classmate. Well, he wanted to _try_ at least. He didn't have to go to school every day without his grades dropping. He could take longer walks to school not to meet up with Yamamoto and since he knew where the teen was usually visiting, he could avoid these places as well. But he would always meet him when he came to school once in a while and would definitely bump into him at Tsuna's place. But he couldn't be as selfish as to ask the Tenth to chase his friend away.

It just wasn't like Yamamoto not to notice that. He was concerned about his Italian classmate when he didn't come to school and when he did, he didn't even look his way. A good-hearted person like him just couldn't stop bothering about how his friend – and he did think of Gokudera as his friend, no matter what – acted. From what he knew about Gokudera, he would never give up to anyone, never run away and never surrender. But when he wanted to confront the silver-haired boy about it, there was no way to speak to him at all. And when he asked Tsuna, his friend had no idea too.

"Will you come, Gokudera?" he asked and Gokudera didn't even seem to hear him. But that was something Yamamoto was used to, so he just smiled and looked up to the burning sun. "The game will be really interesting. I think even you would enjoy it!" And he didn't say it only because it will be interesting, Takeshi wanted all his friends to be there. He wanted the Italian to see him win against one of the best school teams. He hoped it would change Gokudera's mind about baseball, and maybe also about him.

But Hayato didn't want to hear about it. He didn't want to hear about anything that meant he'd be together with the baseball fanatic or watching him. And he was sure Yamamoto knew all that, but still was showing him that enthusiastic smile. He wanted to punch him, or kiss him, and didn't know which he wanted more. No matter which one, Gokudera wasn't intending in finding out by putting them into practice. "I'd never enjoy that stupid game, you idiot!" he shouted, angry more about himself than his classmate. "Leave me alone! I don't like you the slightest bit!"

And he stood there, on the school's roof, looking down at Yamamoto's and Tsuna's surprised expressions and he felt really embarrassed. He didn't want to say that, he probably didn't want to say any of that. It was all a big lie.

Without anything else to say, as everything was said from Gokudera's side, the Italian teen rushed to leave the roof and his friends behind.

"Don't mind him, Yamamoto." Tsuna snapped out of the surprise before his friend could and tried to comfort him, seeing that hurt expression. "You know Gokudera-kun. Sometimes, he says things he doesn't mean. He does that a lot, actually."

The dark-haired boy gulped down whatever he wanted to say and only put on his significant grin. "Yeah, I know," he agreed and resumed his lunch. He wanted to ask Gokudera his reason to dislike him, to hate him, he wanted to ask about his recent weird behavior. He wanted to tell Tsuna he was wrong this time, that their Italian friend was very serious about everything he said. But that would only make Tsuna worry, and there was no point in it.

Because the problem wasn't Tsuna's, it was Yamamoto's and Gokudera's. And Takeshi knew only they could figure it out.

Half the game was almost over, and Yamamoto's team was doing pitifully. It wasn't the team at all, but Yamamoto himself who was pitiful. He missed most of the balls and if he happened to hit one, it definitely wasn't a homerun, of which he would usually have dozens by now. Every once in a while, he glanced over to the stand where his friends were sitting. They all came – Tsuna, of course, and his mother, Takeshi's father, Hana-chan, the cow kid was there too, and even Bianchi with Reborn made it for the game. The only one missing was Gokudera Hayato. Not that he expected him after that speech on the roof the other day, but Yamamoto still hoped a bit.

"I thought you said he's good," Bianchi whispered to Tsuna who was sitting next to her. She forced herself between the young Vongola and his tutor, and was constantly paying more attention to Reborn instead of the game. But everyone would notice there's something wrong with Yamamoto.

The Tenth Vongola nodded and sighed. "Yamamoto is brilliant! I don't know what's happened." He didn't know until he said it. There was probably one reason for their school's number one baseball player to be in such a poor condition. "But he said he didn't mind."

Gokudera's sister demanded an explanation, so he told her about her little brother's outburst from the other day and didn't forget to mention he didn't come to school since. Bianchi didn't tell him anything, only smiled at the kid hitman next to her with a quick but loving "I'll be right back" and ran away from the school grounds. Tsuna could guess where she headed, but he didn't think there was any chance she would force Gokudera to come watch baseball.

Hayato was in the middle of his refreshing bath when his bathroom's door burst open. His sister looked furious, and was definitely exhausted. "You moron!" she shouted and walked to the bath to fist his hair and look into his eyes deeply, causing his stomach swirl. "Get dressed, Hayato!"

How could he actually say "No" to his big sister, who was considered unhealthy for him? Bianchi literally dragged him to school and to the baseball field. The most surprised and pleased person was definitely Yamamoto, whose smile was much brighter than ever when he saw the silver-haired Italian walking over to the others at the stand. Even though he looked upset and unwell, since his sister was walking in front of him, and was paying more attention to his cigarette than the play, words couldn't describe the batman's happiness.

The boy swung his baseball bat enthusiastically and really accidentally hit a ball, turning it into a homerun. Somehow, he found a new strength to enjoy his beloved game. Everyone was there now.

As soon as the match was over, Gokudera sneaked towards the school to avoid all that celebrating. It was hard for him to hide his smile when his classmate was so obviously happy and was enjoying the play, but he felt he had to hide it. He couldn't let Yamamoto see him smiling. And Hayato was afraid that idiot would lose it and come to hug him as well, and he doubted if he could control himself at that.

"Hey, Gokudera, where are you going?!"

The Italian closed his eyes and sped up his walk. That wasn't true, Yamamoto was _not_ following him.

"Will you go to the celebration?"

So he was after him, but Gokudera didn't want to give up. "No," he rejected and almost started running. Only to hear the other boy running as well.

"Why not?" Takeshi didn't intend to give up either. There was something going on with his friend, and he wanted to know and wanted to help. The more when said friend was Gokudera. Because the silver-haired teen meant a little bit more than others.

"Not your fucking business!"

Yamamoto shook his head. Of course it was his business, and Gokudera was the only one who thought it wasn't. It was his business since they were friends, and since it was Takeshi he was so obviously running away from. "Gokudera, wait." He sighed and reached out to his classmate.

He was thinking about a scene he had once seen in some soap opera on the TV, probably. So with a deep breath, he closed his fingers around Gokudera's wrist firmly and slowed him down. But he wasn't done just yet. He pulled the shorter boy closer and his chance came when Hayato so obviously wanted to shout at him. Yamamoto leaned in and pressed his lips clumsily against the other's.

Suddenly, the Italian felt like crying. This couldn't be happening at all, or so he thought. He's imagined it before, yes, but this was the real thing and it was completely different from his imaginations and dreams. He stopped struggling and enjoyed that short moment of their lips touching.

When the baseball lover broke the kiss, he smiled obliviously again as if that was an excuse for what he's done. "That was poor," Gokudera said in a composed voice, he did his best to keep his voice even and was searching hardly for words he could tease the other boy with. Said boy only squeaked, unable to talk at all. "Haven't you kissed one person before?"

Takeshi's heart was close to steady and he grinned at his friend. "Of course not," he admitted and widened his grin. "Have you, Gokudera?" The Italian stunned silent. "Gokudera?"

Suddenly, the young Mafioso turned and walked the direction of the school's gate, hissing "Shut up" with his face flushed.

He was sure Yamamoto was running after him and shuddered when a sweaty arm fell on his shoulders. "C'mon, I told you, Gokudera," Yamamoto pleaded joyfully, almost whispering into the silver-haired boy's ear. "Was this your first kiss too? Tell me! Hayato!"

Gokudera stopped, biting his lip till it was almost bleeding. The baseball fan didn't know what to do or say. The Italian dug his sharp elbow into the other's stomach and ran ahead.

Yamamoto uttered a groan and massaged the place which was hit. It hurt, but he couldn't stop smiling. He actually didn't get blasted for calling him Hayato instead of Gokudera. He giggled and started running after his classmate once again. "Hayato, wait for me!" he kept calling, always rejected with a simple sentence of "No", "No way", "Never" or "Leave me alone".

Gokudera must like him after all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone ^-^ I know it's nothing special. Review, pls?**


End file.
